Things Get Damaged
by hipstercat
Summary: Rachel goes for a run and finds Quinn hurt and bleeding. Quinn thinks God has a sick sense of humor to send Rachel Berry as her savior.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This is something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. This story will be dealing with mature themes such as sexual assault.

Rachel Berry ran her feet pounding against the ground. Her shoes had become damp from the morning dew that had collected on the grass. The sounds of dried leaves being crushed and twigs snapping could be heard as she entered the wooded area. Her breathing was heavy, large puffs of air appeared and vanished as quickly as they had come. She stopped, placing her hands on her knees and lowered her head taking in deep breaths. She removed her earbuds, tucking them into the v neck of her hoodie. The young girl slowly began walking deeper into the wooded area, straying from the path and enjoying the beauty of the morning that Lima, Ohio had to offer her. The sun was gradually beginning to rise over the small town, peaking against the light grey sky. The leaves that remained on the trees were vibrant colors of red, orange, and yellow. The cool air blew slightly causing her to shiver and she wiped the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her brow. She enjoyed the sounds of the birds they had begun to chirp as they woke from their slumber. She walked along enjoying the scents, sounds and scenery of fall. She was about to turn around toward the entrance of the forest, pulling her earbuds from her hoodie, when she heard a moan.

She stopped in her tracks, listening to the sounds around her. She strained her ears to hear past the birds. Her heart beat quickly, blood rushing to her ears and her eyes darted around the small forest. Her brown eyes caught a glimpse of red in the distance, a few feet away by a cluster of trees. She approached quietly with caution; she reached for the small can of mace that had been clipped inside of her hoodie. Her thoughts were racing as she saw the leaves rustle.

"_Don't be paranoid; it's probably just an animal." _She thought, trying to reason with herself. _"I should have never left the path; this is how Dateline specials get started…"_

As she approached the group of trees, she noticed that the flash of red was a cheerios letter jacket. She frowned in confusion the school was near the wooded area but was more than a mile away in distance. She thought for an explanation.

"_There was a game last night; obviously someone partook in a victory celebration." _

She reached for the jacket picking it up when she heard another moan. This was one louder, closer. Rachel dropped the jacket in surprise and peered around the group of trees and nearly screamed at what she saw. In front of her lay Quinn Fabray. She was sprawled out against the forest floor half naked. Her cheerio uniform was torn, her long blonde hair was spread out dried blood matted it in, her face was bruised and there was smears of dried blood as well.

"Oh God Quinn!" Rachel cried, rushing forward and dropping on her knees next to the girl. Quinn moaned again. Rachel inspected the girl closer, her skin was pale, dark bruises lined her face a deep cut was on her right temple and another at her hairline. Trails of blood had traveled downward, collected themselves and dried. Her lip was busted and swollen along with a clump of dried rusty colored blood. There were scratches and dark bruises around her neck, some in the shape of fingerprints. Her knuckles were cut and bruised, limply clutching the remains of her ripped cheerio uniform, against her chest trying to cover herself. Her cheerio skirt hung low on her hips and was dirty, her knees were marred with cuts, and bruises lined her pale hips.

"Quinn, can you hear me? It's okay it's going to be okay." Rachel spoke quickly; tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes, her voice cracking. She reached for the cheerio jacket that she had dropped, placing it onto the girl. Rachel placed her hand on the other girls cheek and gasped at the chillness of her skin. She reached for her cellphone inside of her hoodie, dialing three numbers.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I, I yes I n-need help. My f-friend, she's h-hurt." Rachel stuttered into the phone.

"Okay, what is your location?" Rachel told the woman the information that she needed and hung up.

"See, Quinn it's going to be okay." Rachel spoke softly, her thumb gently stroking the blonde's cheek. Quinn's dry, colorless lips parted, but no sound came out. Her eyelids fluttered but did not open this did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked breathlessly, "Come on Quinn, come on open your eyes."

Her eyelids continued to flutter before hazel eyes finally opened, glassy and unfocused looking above at the array of trees before landing on a pair of concerned brown. The blonde stared at the singer from the ground, trying to form her surroundings and to calm the throbbing in her head.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice was quiet and raw, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Quinn it's me, everything is going to be all right." Hazel eyes closed and her head rolled to the side and Rachel felt her heart skip a beat.

"No! Quinn you need to stay awake!" Rachel tapped her hand gently against the cheerleader's cheek but she received no response.

"Quinn!" She was met with silence, and a single tear fell from her eye from a swirl of emotions ranging from concern to frustration.

"I'm cold." Quinn stated quietly, her eyes still closed and her throat sore from lack of use. She coughed and grimaced in pain. Rachel sighed in relief. She hastily removed her hoodie and placed it on the wounded girl in front of her, leaving the singer in a pair of tight shorts and tank top.

"Better?" Rachel asked but Quinn did not answer her but instead moved to sit up and hissed in pain.

"No, no, no." Rachel reprimand kindly, one of her hands reaching for the girl's shoulder and the other resting on her lower back.

"Lay back down." Rachel instructed but Quinn did not listen. Instead she struggled, moaning in pain as she sat up and leaned forward resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel sat on her knees in surprised, before wrapping her arms around her former tormentor.

"You're warm." Quinn murmured her breath against Rachel's ear.

Rachel whispered reassurances as she carefully rubbed her hands on the girl's bareback, trying to generate heat. The brunette sat holding the other girl, when she felt the cheerleader go limp in her arms.

"Quinn?" Her voice laced with panic, "Quinn?"

She pulled the girl back and saw that her eyes were closed waiting for a response that didn't come, Rachel tried to calm her racing heart. She let Quinn's head rest limply against her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Rachel whispered, more to herself as she finally heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

What do you guys think? Awful? Good? Should I go on?


End file.
